


丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其二

by joeahhhhhh



Series: 丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 [2]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, aka in the setting of the Caves of Steel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeahhhhhh/pseuds/joeahhhhhh
Summary: they met the famous duo
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw, implied Vasilia Aliena/R. Giskard Reventlov
Series: 丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625926
Kudos: 1





	丹尼尔·奥利瓦的观察日志 其二

**Author's Note:**

> 半AU，丹尼尔的“人类观察”继续进行中……

[ 地球历 3月6日 7:00:00AM ]

基础程序运转正常…

辅助程序激活…

附件程序激活…

检查每日更新…

下载更新…

正在安装…

感官 - 视觉 - 动态捕捉精准度优化完成

感官 - 嗅觉 - 地球春季气味数据第二部分导入完成

感官 - 触觉 - 指尖灵敏程度提升完成

感官 - 味觉 - 酸辣味索引导入完成

…

数据库 - 多目录常规更新完成

…

交互 - 对话选择支优化完成

交互 - 共情算法优化完成

时间校准完成

定位校准完成

…

坐标：015号工作隔间，纽约城

预计日出时间：06:30:24 AM

预计日落时间：05:57:56 PM

温度：37/40 ℉

湿度：63%

今日计划：和伊利亚伙伴继续追查案件—分析已有情报，查阅档案，讨论会（待定）；和伊利亚伙伴前往奥罗拉驻地球中心完成24周后综合采访；其余待定。

[ 1:20:00 PM 档案室]

完成了在档案室的资料分析工作，我再次确认了一次自己的行程表。去维修部门报道的时间很快就要到了，于是我离开档案室，朝探员们的日常工作区走去。

伊利亚伙伴在自己隔间里，他正在打电话。见到我，他略微吃惊地扬了扬眉毛，但飞快地记着笔记的手并没有停下，只是举起另一只手示意我再等候五分钟。我们正在追查一件名流界的珠宝失窃案，金额不算大，所以伊利亚伙伴试着拿到了这个案子，我们都认为这对C2级的他来说是个很好的机会。我们已经住在隔间超过56小时了，尽管我认为伊利亚伙伴严重缺乏休息时间，他看上去却精力十足。或许是因为在嘈杂繁忙的工作区，人们很难意识到自己的疲惫。

很快，伊利亚伙伴结束了他的通话，

“我以为你在档案室？”

“我刚刚结束了那边的搜索和整理。”

“只花了一小时……” 他有些吃惊，抬手看了看手表，“零五分钟？”

“是的。我还查阅了过去五十年同类型案件的卷宗，这花费了一点时间。”

伊利亚伙伴举起双手、掌心朝我，做出一个夸张的表情，“所以我们应该提前开始定在明早的讨论会？看上去有人已经拿到了些不错的情报喔？”

“我想是的，” 我点了点头，在报告里记录下他的表情和肢体动作——法斯陀夫博士会感兴趣的，“此外，我认为你的电话也会带来对我们有帮助的信息。我推测你刚刚打给了之前有相关办案经验的老探员，对吗？”

“没错，” 伊利亚伙伴看了看自己的笔记本，舒了口气，“好吧，让我吞个鸡肉馅饼，然后我们开始汇总讨论资料。”

“我很愿意这么做，伊利亚伙伴，但是我必须提醒你今天下午两点半我们需要去奥罗拉驻地球中心的维修部门报道。作为搭档，我们需要一起参加预定的检测和汇报工作。为了及时到达，我们必须两分钟后从局里出发。当然，这在你的日历上也应当有标注。”

“什么！？” 伊利亚伙伴听闻立刻从椅子上弹了起来、一把抓过自己的台历查看今天的日程。他念道，“2:30 pm，奥罗拉驻地维修部，面对面汇报：与类人型机器人相处24周后综合采访。务必准时！！……！？我的老天，这是什么玩意儿？” 他摇了摇头，苦笑着对我说，“我很抱歉，丹尼尔，我竟然不记得有这件事来着。”

“我能理解，伊利亚伙伴，这正是我过来提醒你的原因。实际上，我也同意我们也许应该优先考虑案子的事情，毕竟这是我们的工作。但是，很遗憾，我想我们得明早开讨论会了。”

“或者今晚……” 伊利亚伙伴的语气听上去仍然有些阴郁，但还是将手上的资料和笔记都塞进了锁柜里。

“预定的汽车一分钟以后会抵达楼下。”

“噢，汽车？” 他锁上柜子，将椅子推进桌底，用手指转着钥匙圈，“这听上去倒是不错。”

[ 1:31:08 PM 奥罗拉属42号汽车]

“所以……我们一会儿得一起参加几个会谈？” 伊利亚伙伴坐在我的旁边，打了个呵欠，他开始好奇地打量着车子内部，但语气听上去仍然有些不安。

“不完全是。伊利亚伙伴，你还没有读过一个月前发给你的汇报指南，对吧？”

“你知道我们探员总是很忙的。”

“我知道。”

“……或许你现在可以稍微给我解释一下？”

“当然，不过我仍然需要让维修部门的工作人员知道这件事。这可能会影响访谈流程和研究结果。”

“……好吧。谢谢。” 伊利亚伙伴试着闭上了眼睛，把双手叠在脑后，试图让自己放松下来。

“首先，你会先进行一场单独会谈，会有两名维修部的奥罗拉人和一名地球代表向你提问并采集常规数据。与此同时，我会完成物理检测流程。接着，我们会一起参加共同会谈，一共两个采访，一个侧重于讨论有形交互行为，另一个则涉及其它非有形交互行为。在共同会谈中，我的各项技能都会正常运转、我会配合你回答问题，但是整个谈话内容都不会被我的正电子脑记录，因为采访内容有可能会不可预知地影响到我们之后的合作。”

“这意味着……我可以畅所欲言？”

“是的，伊利亚伙伴。这正是研究者们想要采集和跟踪的数据，观测尽可能地接近你未经修饰过的想法。他们需要你最直接的回答，而不用考虑我的存在。但同时，他们又需要观察我们之间实时的互动模式以及借助我精准的记忆数据来帮助你叙事。”

“行吧。这听上去对我来说很公平，但是对你则不然。”

“但是你和他们是人类，我是机器人。这对人类很公平，这个项目对未来的人类也很重要。”

“可我们是搭档。” 伊利亚伙伴微微地睁开了眼睛，语气有些不满。

“在维修部门，我们是研究对象。” 我耐心地解释道，“提起研究对象，请允许我提醒你，伊利亚伙伴，我们很可能会遇见其它组——参加同个项目的人类和机器人好友们。”

“真的吗？” 伊利亚伙伴转头看向我，“我认识他们中的某些人吗？”

“我不这么认为，除非你和他们有未报告的私人关系。当然，我认为这样的几率也很小。这个项目在筹备阶段几乎已经完全排除了研究对象之间存在熟人关系的可能性。”

“我明白了。你之前提到说，你们这个系列的机器人在和各行各业的地球人打交道。我记得目前唯一一次曝光记录是吉斯卡和那个飞行员，因为他们在民航领域曾作出了杰出贡献。即便如此，我们甚至不知道那个飞行员的任何具体信息。看来这个项目的保密措施对谁都严格适用。” 伊利亚伙伴开始思考，他或许对其他组很感兴趣，“那么，在这次汇报中，为什么不把我们各组都分开呢？难道你们项目的机器人学家们希望我们现在与其他人见面吗？”

“我有同样的问题，伊利亚伙伴，请让我听听你的意见。”

“我现在还没有什么头绪，不过走着瞧吧。”伊利亚伙伴嘴角微微上扬，再次合上了双眼。

[ 2:26:09 pm 维修部门大厅 ]

维修部门一如既往的安静，毕竟目前在地球上活动的奥罗拉人并不多。当然，许多为这个项目工作的研究人员们经常出现在这里。

我们向接待处展示了自己的ID卡，很快，一名工作人员和我们做了简短的说明，然后带着伊利亚伙伴离开了。至于我，各项流程和指令都已提前录入了数据库，和伊利亚伙伴告别后，我也立刻赶往检测区报道。

[ 4:52:18 pm 维修部门1号访谈室门口 ]

当我再次启动自己的记忆编入和储存功能时，我意识到的第一件事是伊利亚伙伴和我正从共同会谈的房间里走出来。

“我希望访谈一切顺利，伊利亚伙伴。” 我开口说道。

“噢，老天，欢迎回来。” 他听上去并没有很吃惊，但也不轻松。他在走廊上行走的速度比平时快一些。

“你还好吗，伊利亚伙伴？刚才的访问出了问题？”

“不至于，但就是……” 伊利亚伙伴听上去仍然有些不满，他轻叹了一口气，“忘了它吧，我知道你不应该了解过多关于访问的细节。”

“正是如此。不过我很抱歉在这件事上我不能帮你。”

“没事，我们赶紧回局里吧，还有一大堆资料在等着我们处理呢。”

“好的，伊利亚伙伴。”

“嘿，我们回去也有车送吗？”

“我想是的。我们只需离开时告知接待处一声就是了，他们会帮忙安排的。”

“很好。我觉得我现在需要一点私人、亲切的空间来调……” 这时，他的语句和脚步都停了下来。

一名女性恰好经过我们的面前，她身后跟着一名“男性”。于是所有人都停下了脚步。我立刻辨别出那名“男性”实际上是吉斯卡好友。

“您好，女士、吉斯卡好友。” 我微微点头示意，问候道，“我是机.丹尼尔，这是我的搭档，伊利亚.贝莱先生。”

“您好，贝莱先生。丹尼尔好友，很高兴再次见到你。” 

“嗨，……额，等等！你就是那个著名的机器人飞行员，吉斯卡？” 伊利亚伙伴忍不住惊讶地说道。他忍不住打探起吉斯卡好友，或许是想看看他的外观有没有什么特别之处。不过，很遗憾，我们出自于同一个实验室，在外观上的差距就和一个地球人与另一个地球人的区别那样小。但是，在工作状态时，吉斯卡的正电子脑和手臂具有额外的程序和物理优势来完成任务。

“是的，先生，我是机.吉斯卡。” 吉斯卡好友微笑地点了点头。

“那么你就是……” 伊利亚伙伴转向吉斯卡好友身边的女士，缓缓说道。

“瓦西莉亚，吉斯卡的机长。” 这位女士一直在聆听我们的对话，听到伊利亚伙伴的提问，便冰冷简短地做了自我介绍。她有一头金色的短发，发梢有些卷翘。中等身高，四肢修长，看上去十分机敏和干练。

“我以为你是……” 伊利亚伙伴犹豫着是否要说出他的本意。

“一个男人？我知道。这是所有我的同僚和竞争对手都曾以为过的事情。” 瓦西莉亚的语气并没有转暖，但她似笑非笑地继续说道，“当然，我总能立刻证明他们的预判是错误的。” 

“抱歉。”

“没事。”

接着瓦西莉亚女士转向我，“那么，你就是机器人丹尼尔？我听说过你，这个系列里物理条件和初始设定值最优秀的几个机器人之一。好吧，实际上我还研究过你第一、第二阶段的模型，那时我还在地球机器人学院工作。”

“感谢您的称赞，瓦西莉亚女士。不过，我并不知道您还是一位机器人学家。”

“哈，我在机器人学院的时候可也从来没想过成为一个飞行员，直到我听说了法斯陀夫博士在筹备这个项目并招募实验者。很显然，比起研究机器人，与机器人工作、生活对一个真正的机器人学家来说要有趣得多。所以，我离开了学院，报名参加了飞行员的选拔，毕竟这属于七大领域里最容易被抽中的一个分支。我通过了所有训练和测试，并且赢得了第一名，就是这样。”

“赢？” 伊利亚伙伴和我异口同声地问道。

“对啊，这有什么问题吗？” 瓦西莉亚抬了抬眉毛，习以为常地说道，“所有学员都会进入模拟测试系统操作训练机，和吉斯卡的模拟程序竞技、配合，然后测试结果会找到最适合吉斯卡的搭档。” 说完她侧头看了看一旁的吉斯卡好友，对方同意地点了点头。

伊利亚伙伴看了看吉斯卡好友和我，有些迟疑地说道，“我以为你们都是被任意分配给普通地球人的呢。”

“这种说法大致正确，贝莱先生。” 吉斯卡好友再次加入对话，“但是更精确地说，研究员把最常见的职业大致分为七类，然后随机抽选其中的一些职业——目前的第一阶段只选中了二十个，但至于每个职业如何选出他们的实验对象，这和每个职业的性质、以及地球方面各个职业组织的要求也有一定关系。对于民航飞行这样在特定专业方面有严格规定的职业，地球方面采用了定位更为精准的竞赛制选拔实验对象。”

“这真是令人印象深刻，瓦西莉亚女士、吉斯卡好友。” 

“你呢，贝莱先生？你来自什么领域？你是如何得到丹尼尔的？” 瓦西莉亚女士露出了一丝骄傲的笑容。

“我是一名纽约局的探员，C2级。我从未得到过丹尼尔，我们是通过一个案子认识的。” 伊利亚伙伴平静地说道。

“一个案子？这听上去倒是有趣。” 瓦西莉亚女士的语气变得有些好奇。

“是的，但这对外保密。” 

“好吧。可以理解。” 

“很抱歉打扰你们的对话，不过，机长，我想我们不得不离开了。我们必须在下次飞行前完成我们的训练，飞行就在今晚。” 吉斯卡好友适时地结束了对话。

“谢谢你的提醒，吉斯卡。” 瓦西莉亚女士对吉斯卡好友说话时，语气似乎变得柔和了一些，即使她自己并无察觉。接着她恢复了平常的口吻，对我们说道，“好吧，是时候说再见了。期待下次会面，你们俩都是，伊利亚、丹尼尔。”

“下次再会，瓦西莉亚。” 伊利亚伙伴简短地说道。

“再见，瓦西莉亚女士。见到你是我的荣幸。” 我礼貌地说道。

[ 5:06:26 pm 维修部门主入口候车处]

当汽车快停在我们面前时，伊利亚伙伴才再次开口，

“有意思。”

“我很高兴你喜欢刚才的会面。”

“实际上，我不确定我是否喜欢。” 说完他耸了耸肩，钻进了汽车后座。

“我可以问问为什么吗，伊利亚伙伴。” 车子发动的时候，我追问道。

“哎，瓦西莉亚看上去对胜利和竞争很执着。他们组的互动模式和我们似乎不太一样，我不知道这对双方的小组实验会产生什么样的影响，我也不知道这是否是你们项目想要的。或许我只是不喜欢这样。”

“我认为瓦西莉亚女士是一位杰出的人，非常有天赋和才干。吉斯卡好友很信赖她。”

“毫无疑问。她很优秀。而且，她会为这个项目带来货真价实的贡献，我对此非常确信。” 伊利亚伙伴的语气缓和下来。接着，他看向窗外的纽约城，不再说话。

为了这个项目的发展，我仍然需要知道那些没有缓和的部分是怎么回事，但是我判断现在并不是一个问话的最好时机。此外，考虑到他在从共同访谈出来后的一些受扰的表现，我猜测这两件事说不定存在着某些联系。如果伊利亚伙伴不被允许谈论起这些，那么为了找出事实，之后我得靠自己了，作为一名好侦探。我必须尽快学会提问正确的问题。

[ 5:14:33 pm 第39街道]

“所以，在见过别的参与者之后，你对这个项目产生了什么新的想法吗？”

“你怎么看，丹尼尔？” 伊利亚伙伴将目光收了回来，扭头望向我，“我想你的数据库里应该有更完善的信息资料，不是吗？” 我没料到他会立刻把问题扔回来。

“当然，伊利亚伙伴。实际上，我认为他们在为新的一个阶段做准备。你看，如果地球真打算大规模地将类人型机器人投入各种日常使用，我认为他们需要搜集不同组之间的随机互动数据——就像你刚才提到的那种……不确定性。他们或许正是在期待这这种不确定性。” 我试着解释道。

“很有可能。尤其是和瓦西莉亚见面后，我确信这个项目上有许多非常独特的参与者。” 伊利亚伙伴点点头，“我甚至在想，他们说不定希望看到某种程度的摩擦或者合作、在未来，即使我尚不清楚那会如何发生。”

“那听上去确实值得探索。”

“或许吧。” 伊利亚伙伴沉默了一下，“不过呢，这不是我们现在应该操心的问题。我们还是赶紧回去把案子搞定吧……我现在真的很想念我的床，很想念。” 他疲惫地看了我一眼，再次看向车外，我们已经到了。局门口是一如往常的繁忙景象，行色匆匆的路人、准备出任务的邻组同事、第一次来这里办事显得局促的市民都穿梭在各种交通工具之间，而我们即将再次融入其中。

* * *

训练结束之后，吉斯卡在更衣室前的大厅等候瓦西莉亚。约定的时间刚过，瓦西莉亚就出现了，她接过吉斯卡递过来的水壶。

“谢谢你，吉斯卡。”

“不用谢，瓦西莉亚机长。”

“呼，你觉得他们怎么样？”

“贝莱先生和丹尼尔好友？”

“对。”

“贝莱先生是个不错的人，他反应很快。此外，我能感受到他和丹尼尔之间有很强的联系。”

“啊哈……”

“虽然贝莱先生似乎不那么喜欢您。”

“哈哈，并不令人惊讶。对了，你听说过他提到的那个案子吗？看起来……伊利亚经历的测试更加不同寻常。”

“很遗憾，我并没有访问那部分记录的权限。”

“嗯……真是特别。”

“为什么这么说，机长，您所有的测试记录也都是保密的。我想这只是一个常规流程。”

“但至少我们被允许谈及这件事。你看，吉斯卡，我相信他们的工作同样重要，但是令我想不通的是，为什么他们会选择一个C2级的人。如果是为了做长期的研究，那么为什么是伊利亚.贝莱？他或许有什么特质被看中了，我想知道那是什么。” 她露出了一个罕见的明亮的笑容。

* * *

两天后

[ 9:07:12 第12大道莱拉咖啡馆]

日光还不错，工作日的街角稍显冷清。伊利亚伙伴和我正在这里等候他之前联系上的一位老探员，对方很愿意和我们分享一些有趣的看法和线索。

伊利亚伙伴给自己点了一杯咖啡和晨报。我静静地坐在他对面。

“噢！我不敢相信！” 伊利亚伙伴躲在报纸后面大声说了一句。

“发生了什么？” 我紧张地问道。

“看，那个飞行员！” 他将报纸铺到我面前，压低声音故作神秘地念到，“一个新的记录！”

我瞧了瞧这大标题下的照片，是一名短发女子与一个小姑娘正在拥抱的合照，二人的容貌隐匿在了厚重的印刷油墨里，而她们的身后站着一名男性，当然仔细辨认后能看出其实是一个机器人。很显然，这又是一则关于瓦西莉亚女士和吉斯卡好友的报道。

“祝贺他们！这真是一个好消息。”

“这些媒体是在造星吗？像是什么偶像组合？”

“我想他们值得拥有人气和好名声。”

“当然，不过我希望他们最好不要丢了昂贵的石头什么的。” 伊利亚伙伴朝我扮了个鬼脸。

“祝他们好运。” 我笑了笑，举起双手将食指和中指交叉。

“喔，以及，你能不能……下次借我一些咖啡的配额？我这个月的已经用完了……”

“没问题，不过……这才月初……”

“是的……”

“或许你得节制一下。”

“我会的，案子结束之后。” 伊利亚伙伴苦笑了一下。接着，他站起来，朝远处的一名中年男性挥手示意。


End file.
